


Baby Powder Plumes

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Anti-Wyatt, Baby Flynn, Crack Fic, Diapers, F/M, Family Feels, Farting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Lucy feels her clock tick, Plumes of Baby Powder, Wyatt feels cursed., a little sad, giggles, inferred Garcy Feels, poop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy October Prompt 'Cursed'. Wyatt feels like he is cursed to spend the rest of his life saving Flynn. But who will save him from Baby Flynn.





	Baby Powder Plumes

“How are we going to get Flynn out of the Day care?” Lucy asked incredulously as they stood by the wall that led to the entrance. The wall itself was made of glass that gave a clear view into the day care that was decked out in Halloween decorations filled practically to the brim with children dressed in costumes while some in casual clothes.

“We’ve been over this. You walk in and pick him up like he’s yours and walk out.” Wyatt told her in annoyance as he didn’t want to be here.

“It looks that easy.” Jiya said in agreement as they watched a couple walk in and literally pick up a child and walk out. But Lucy felt apprehensive like there was a catch, like the childcare worker wouldn’t allow it as she didn’t recognise Lucy.

“His parents and Gabriel are on some cruise thing which runs all day. Just the three of them, it’s what I saw in my vision as Gabriel wanted some one on one time with his parents. They put Flynn here and Emma literally snatches him up and walks out. So, we can do the same.” Jiya said.

“We’ll return him once Emma is dead or gone. And anyway, Flynn’s parents neglecting him helps us do our job. But maybe if they were better at protecting then we wouldn’t be here.” Wyatt sighed.

“It’s the 1970s parents are more relaxed in this time period.” Lucy offered, she felt ridiculous in her costume as a witch, it was identical to Maria Flynn’s. There was a reason for it, she needed to guise to save baby Garcia from Rittenhouse. Again.

“But he’s been kidnapped at least twice.” Wyatt said, he shifted his weight to his other leg as he felt a reminder pang of the time he'd been shot in the ass by a somewhat older Flynn.

“The other time won’t happen for another two and a half years.” Jiya argued, she was dressed as a stylish scarecrow. Frankly, she looked like a voodoo doll to Lucy but she wasn’t going to quibble over details.

“Still, you’d think they’d be a little more protective of the kid.” Wyatt pointed out, Lucy and Jiya both decided to let it go as Wyatt just wanted them to agree with him. They knew he’d argue for hours to get his way.

“Do you think Flynn recognises you because we save him that so many times that he knows us?” Jiya asked thoughtfully as she changed the topic.

“I don’t know, but I hope not.” Lucy said, she couldn’t help but think it would be terrifying for Flynn to have a childhood riddled with such danger.

“There he is.” Jiya said as she pointed out Garcia who was awkwardly toddling on his tiny legs. He gave up after a few steps he dropped to his knees and crawled. “Awwh, he’s so freaking adorable.” Jiya cooed.

“Well, go get him, Luce.” Wyatt said in a bored tone, he refused to wear a costume and was dressed in some stolen clothes.

“Just act really cool and pretend you’re Maria.” Jiya told Lucy.

“Ok.” Lucy said, she squared her shoulders and headed into the day care. She came through the front entrance and stopped at the desk. The young childcare worker came up to the desk with a rather harangued expression. It was understandable given the loud levels of children screaming and carrying on.

“Hi! Here for a pick up?” she asked with a hint of hopefulness in her voice.

“Yeah, I couldn’t keep away from my little man.” Lucy said with a smile as she pointed to Garcia who toddled his way over to the gate.

“AH Bah Mah!” Flynn said yelled excitedly as he came to a stop in front of gate. He stuck his arms through the gate at her.

“Hi Garcia, you miss me?” Lucy asked, she lifted him up into her arms. She hoped it was a convincing act. Garcia cuddled her in return, she couldn’t help but smile as he was so tiny and adorable. She looked to the carer and tried to hide her annoyance that a stranger could literally walk in and steal a child from them. “Thank you for looking after him.” She said.

“You’re welcome and have a great day.” She said, she waved goodbye. Lucy walked out the childcare centre and back into the lobby of the hotel. She quickly made her way to Wyatt and Jiya.

* * *

20 minutes later, tucked safely away in a hotel room. 

“I can’t believe how bad that day care was, Lucy just walked out of there with you. She didn’t need to show her licence or anything.” Jiya said with a happy voice as she smiled at Garcia. She tickled his chubby little belly that earned her a cute giggle. He caught his tiny fingers in her plait and before Jiya could stop him; it was in his mouth. 

“At least it wasn’t Emma. I’ve seen her trolling around the pool. She didn’t see me though.” Wyatt said as he stood at the window looking down at the pool area.

“It’s not hard when she’s the only pasty white redhead with a scowl.” Lucy grumbled, she sat down next to Jiya and gently pried her plait from Garcia's mouth. Both women made a face as a string of saliva traveled with it. Garcia did not like his new 'toy' taken from him.

“ARG, gerub du.” Garcia grumbled, he pouted as he crawled into Lucy's lap.

“Ok, guess I'm not shiny and new anymore." Jiya remarked in amusement. Lucy fought to roll her eyes as she settled Garcia into a more comfortable position. But failed as Garcia was wriggling like a grumpy worm.

“What's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked in slight fear.

“Brrrrr.” Garcia grizzled as he didn’t like Wyatt’s tone. At least Lucy assumed as much as she had no idea if he understood English or not. Garcia scrunched his tiny face up and blew a raspberry not just with his mouth but also his backside. Though muffled by his diaper; a long, loud wet fart sounded from Garcia. When he finished; he gave a happy sigh.

Jiya immediately cracked up laughing, Lucy smothered her own as tears came to eyes as Garcia gave them a smile that flashed his three baby teeth. He clapped his hands, as if applauded himself. He earned it as the foul smell of what he’d made emitted from his soiled diaper.

“Oh! Flynn, that is gnarly.” Jiya said as she lifted Garcia out of Lucy's lap and walked him over to Wyatt.

“I’m not changing his diaper.” Wyatt told her.

“It’s your turn.” Jiya said, she had changed the first diaper.

“No, it’s Lucy’s.” Wyatt argued.

“No, it’s yours. Stop being such a coward and change it.” Jiya said, that got Wyatt’s ego as he took Garcia from her. He held him out like Baby Garcia were a bomb about to go off. The thing was he'd already exploded and now he was a happy baby as he kicked his legs and giggled at Wyatt's wary expression.

“Why do I get shitty diapers?” he asked them as he went to the makeshift change table and placed Garcia on it.

“Cause you always want to go last, now change him.” Jiya ordered.

“You’re so disgusting, I can’t believe I’ve had to wipe your ass so many times.” Wyatt grouched as cleaned and powdered Garcia’s tiny backside.

“Don’t say such mean things to him. He’s a baby.” Lucy chastised Wyatt, she stood next to Wyatt making sure he changed the diaper correctly. Garcia smiled and kicked his legs as he looked solely at Lucy. “That’s also too much baby powder.” Lucy commented but Wyatt added another douse of the powder just to annoy her and Jiya.

“He doesn’t understand English.” Wyatt argued. Garcia looked up at them with such innocence in his eyes. But then his tiny face frowned, Wyatt’s eyes went wide as he knew Flynn was going to pee. He picked Flynn up and aimed his tiny penis towards Lucy, because frankly she needed to learn how it felt to be peed on. If she did, then maybe she’d give him a break.

“What are you doing?” Lucy asked with a frown as she had no idea what his problem was. Wyatt lifted Flynn up and saw he wasn’t peeing, but he was frowning. Wyatt shook his head, and just as he was lowering Flynn; Flynn farted. A soft cloud of baby powder and hot air hit Wyatt in the face.

Garcia smiled and stuck a hand in his mouth completely oblivious to what he’d done as he farted again. Wyatt was so stunned he hadn’t moved out of the firing range. Jiya and Lucy doubled over in laughter as Garcia’s fart and Wyatt’s baby powdered face and expression were priceless.

Wyatt lowered Garcia down and blew out a breath; baby powder puffed in the air the same way it had puffed from Garcia’s ass. The women fell into a fit of laughter all over again.

“Ah, Ah, Ahhh.” Garcia said as he sighed the last sound as another fart slipped out of his tiny body sending more baby powder onto Wyatt’s shirt. Lucy swallowed her laughter as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She needed to calm down before she wet herself. Jiya however was still laughing uncontrollably.

“Somebody help me.” Wyatt said through gritted teeth as he was trying not to swallow…anything or gag as the fart was ripe. Lucy snorted a laugh as she tried not to start laughing again but it was so hard as there was baby powder everywhere on Wyatt and Garcia had such a happiest smile.

“Give him to me.” Lucy said.

“I....I can’t breathe.” Jiya wheezed as she pointed at Wyatt. He flipped her the middle finger which only made her laugh harder. He went to the bathroom to clean up.

“You little stinker.” Lucy said, she chuckled as she rubbed off what was left of the excess baby powder from Flynn’s legs and back before she put him in a fresh diaper. She dressed Flynn back into his onesie, he reached out to her with his tiny hands grumbling as she was too far away.

“He loves you.” Jiya cooed as she had finally calmed down.

“You ok?” Lucy asked wryly.

“Yeah, though I think I might have peed myself a little.” Jiya admitted. The two women chuckled, Garcia grunted in annoyance as he tried to stand up on the change table to get to Lucy.

“Ok, ok.” Lucy said as she lifted Garcia into her arms. He latched onto her like a baby koala and rested his head on her shoulder. “You’ve had too much excitement for one day.” She told Flynn, she rubbed his back.

“You know it’s kind of funny how you’re getting all your practise parenting away with the younger version of the guy you’re sharing a bed with.” Jiya mused in a low voice. “If this cutie is anything to go by, your kids are going to be so adorable.” She added but before Lucy could reply, Wyatt returned to the main room.

“Ok, it’s gotta be time to dump this kid back into day care and go.” Wyatt said as he was sans baby powder with a huge wet spot on his shirt. He’d reached his limit with Garcia.

“Why don’t we go and see if Emma is still hanging around.” Jiya suggested as she motioned for Wyatt to follow. Thankfully, he followed her as he was happy to escape Garcia’s orbit. The door to the hotel room closed.

Lucy softly hummed ‘I wished on a moon’ to Garcia as she swayed on her feet and rubbed his tiny back. She felt Garcia fall asleep in her arms as he grew heavy. She closed her eyes, allowing her to fantasise she were somewhere far, far away from here. In her fantasy world, she had a 4 bedroom home with Flynn; Adult sized Flynn. He was in the kitchen fixing dinner, she was holding their child in her arms. She could see his soft smile and the way he looked at her like she and their child were the most beautiful vista he’d ever seen. She could feel the warmth of his love, the wave of contentment as they had nothing but the most normal of lives.

She knew it would probably never happen given the rate they were going at. But with tiny Garcia in her arms, she could pretend and enjoy the weight of a baby in her arm and the implicit trust. She didn't realise how much time had passed until the door opened and Jiya stepped back inside.

“It’s all clear, I’ll take him back.” Jiya said, Lucy gave a nod. She felt a sadness that her time with Baby Garcia was over but it was time for them both to go home.

“Ok,” Lucy said, she moved to Jiya.

“Ok, Sweet cheeks, let’s get you back to the day care before your hot scary daddy knows you’re gone.” Jiya said, she smiled in amusement as she lifted Garcia from Lucy’s shoulder and onto her own. Lucy gently pried her hair from his tiny fingers.

“Bye.” Lucy said softly, Garcia grumbled in his sleep. He didn't like being moved but it was time to say goodbye. Lucy just hoped it was the last time they saw Garcia Flynn as a child as she wished him to have a more peaceful childhood. Jiya gave her an empathetic smile as they left the hotel room to return Garcia Flynn back to the daycare.


End file.
